Team Mobs
by Falling out the stars
Summary: All he wanted was to take a walk in the rain.. but no one told him he d have to fight a very cute girl along the way. Mitch stumbles into a girl named Crystal one night. Will love bloom? Or will it blow up like TNT?


Hello to my regular readers and to you Team Crafted lovers! I`m here to bring you a story about a team my friends and I came up with called Team Mobs! And yes, each member is a mob! We are currently searching for more mobs to join! If you feel like joining then PM me! If you have a Deviant ART account that`d be awesome, but if not then I`m sure I could talk to the leader to work something out!

The mobs open are;  
Zombie  
Bat  
Spider  
Slime  
Magma Slime

I own nothing from Minecraft! NOTHING!

* * *

Normal POV

The rain came down heavily all beings ran for comfort or simply roamed around in the darkest hour. A figure stood out from everything, a female to be exact. She had long brown hair that stopped to her lower backside; she wore a green sweater, long navy jeans and black shoes. In her hair were green headsets, but on the ends it formed in the shape of two eyes and a frown all in black (A/N: Creeper face).

Her eyes were a simple dark green, and her face wore no emotion what so ever as she walked. Each mob she walked past didn`t seem to attack her for some reason, almost as if she were invisible to them. Her walk in the rain came to a close when an arrow whizzed past her face, immediately she placed her hand on a blue sword, made of diamond, which was hanging on her side. Another whizzed past her face and she growled, showing pearl white teeth. A sudden battle cry came from her left before she dodged the tip of a white incrusted sword, made of iron.

The eye contact was little as she drew out her sword and battled with the figure that dared to duel with her. A slice hit right arm and she lept back with a cry, getting a better look to her attacker. It was a male figure, he wore a red and black checkered sweater, along with a long sleeved tan V-neck underneath, he too had on long navy jeans, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, he also wore tan shoes. He only narrowed his eyes and panted.

"…Who are you and who do you think you are" The girl demanded to the male who only grunted and a smirk grew on his face causing the girl to in turn, narrow her eyes.

"Me? Well I`m your worst nightmare" He chuckled before launching himself towards the girl only to have her sidestep a second before he could strike, he was suddenly blown ten blocks away onto the ground the iron sword was blown out of his grip and went ten blocks the opposite way.

"You? Ha! Don`t make me laugh" The girl spoke with a sneer in her voice as she slowly advanced towards the male on the ground, struggling to sit up.

"Now, I`ll ask you again" She spoke before slowly bringing the diamond sword to his neck causing him to wince to the coldness it brought along with it.

"Who are you?" She spoke softly, the male spat a small amount of blood on the ground before looking up to the girl that had him beat, with a chuckle he shook his head, careful not to cut his own neck.

"I`m Mitch, or Bajan Canadian… you are?" The girl stayed silent for a while before withdrawing her sword back to her side allowing Mitch to stand up showing that he was a few feet taller than her.

"Hmm… I don`t believe I trust you Mitch" She mumbled before a flash of lightning came in the background, which caused her to hiss, the sound was hauntingly familiar to Mitch`s ears.

"Your hiss… sounds just like a creepers…" The girl shrugged before she started to walk away.

"Hey! I didn`t get your name!" Mitch cried out as he watched her leave, her long hair bounced with every step even though she was drenched from head to toe, as was he.

"Just remember the hiss" She replied, walking further out of earshot of him, he sighed before he went to retrieve his iron sword. A bright light made Mitch flinch but he relaxed once he realized that it was just the sun coming up. He glanced back to the place the mystery girl walked off to only to find out that she had disappeared the only thing left behind from the spot he last seen her, was a note, quickly he ran up to it and picked it up, only to read it before smirking.

'_The names Crystal, don`t forget the hiss'_

* * *

"Where were you?" A voice came from behind Crystal, jumping from the sudden voice she screamed only to hiss once before calming down.

"Heh… sorry Crafty… I was uh… out… in the rain… again…" she muttered as she traced her diamond sword with her finger, making sure not to cut herself.

"… next time, I expect you to at least tell someone when you go off in the middle of the night" Craft growled, the girl was an inch taller than Crystal. She had very long blood red hair, she had purple eyes and a black turtle neck with a grey skirt and grey boots that were marked with a purple 'x' on the front, propped on her head was an enderman`s head it served as her hat.

"I`m second in command, I don`t have to tell anyone" She mumbled as she walked through the dimly lighted hallway until she reached an open space to show a few couches followed by a table and a T.V. The lights were currently off due to the fact that it was morning and of course Crafty would be the first one awake.

'_That girl needs to loosen up sometimes… literally' _Crystal smiled at the thought as she continued to make her way through the 'house' until she reached stairs.

'_Yeah, I agree with you on that one' _The second voice in Crystal`s head didn`t belong to her but she only rolled her eyes.

'_Wonder, I hate it when you do this' _She thought before climbing up the stairs and glared at a blue door. She walked past a black door, a grey door, and a yellow door up until she reached a green one labeled 'Crystal`s room' in black cursive.

'_Fine… I won`t do it anymore… today…'_ The girl had to admit that remark was funny and couldn`t help to chuckle. As she walked inside of her own room she walked straight to her closet and opened it up to show that she had many more outfits just like the one she was wearing, her pajamas were kept inside of her black and green dresser.

"Knock, knock somebody home?" A masculine voice chuckled from outside of her door to which she sighed before walking towards it.

"What do you want Bones?" Annoyance clearly in her voice as she opened her door to reveal a male leaning against her doorway, he had curly black hair with grey goggles in it, and he had on a dark grey sweater with a grey shirt underneath along with grey jeans and grey sneakers. His eyes were black but his pupil was grey giving him a psycho look to add with his cocky attitude.

"Aww, I can`t say hello to my dear second in command?" He pretended to look hurt before chuckling.

"I wonder… if I should tell boss about that boy you stumbled upon" He said threating, Crystal only rose an eyebrow, showing that she didn`t care.

"Ok, have fun" Bones lost his smirk and glared at her.

"He… wasn`t your boyfriend?" This time Crystal hissed twice before Bones stopped her with a chuckle.

"I`m kidding! Don`t blow up! Budder` would tear you apart if she`d wake up to see half of her room blown up!" He chuckled out. Crystal rolled her eyes before shutting the door, Bones on the other side chuckled before walking away, possibly going to the kitchen. Crystal on the other hand, was going to take a quick shower.

* * *

_With Mitch_

The male was seen sitting in front of a lake with his sword impaled in the ground next to him; he seemed to be lost in thought.

'_That… girl… Crystal… she`s just.. Wow'_ He chuckled quietly to himself. His gaze never left the lake, not even as a shadow came from behind him.

"Dude? Sky`s been looking for you" Startled, Mitch almost grabbed his sword for defense but calmed down at the voice.

"Biggums you scared me!" He chuckled as did the male behind him. Getting up Mitch turned around to face his friend with a small smile, the male staring back had brown hair all over, his eyes were a deep brown and he had on a suit with a red tie and black shoes.

"Really? Well you did seem deep in thought… what were you thinking about?" The fluffy creature asked, Mitch chuckled again before he grabbed his iron sword and walked along the path with his furry friend.

"Just some girl I fought last night, nothing to worry about Jerome" The fluffy whose name was Jerome rose an eyebrow.

"A girl you say?... Was she hot?" Mitch chuckled again but nodded, Jerome smirked before throwing an arm over his friend`s shoulder.

"Sweet! When are you going to introduce us to the lucky lady?" Jerome snickered, Mitch laughed as well before they came to a clearing that had a huge house that stood up to thirty blocks high.

"Maybe later if I run into her again" Mitch replied before going to open the wooden door only to be knocked off of his feet by another male dressed in an outfit that had different shades of grey covering it, he also had on grey gloves and burgundy shoes on, his eyes were hidden behind black shades and his caramel colored hair swayed with the soft breeze.

"Hide me! Ty`s gonna kill me!" The male yelled before getting off of Mitch and hiding behind Jerome.

"Woah, Adam? What`s wrong? What`d you do to Ty?" Jerome asked as Mitch picked himself up from the floor and brushed himself off. But before Adam could reply an angry looking male came to the door way, He had dark brown hair that went over his right eye, he also had green and black headphones in his hair, and he was wearing a white V-neck and had purple bands on both of his wrists. He also had on grey pants along with purple and black shoes.

"Sky you ass! Get over here and face me like a man!" Ty growled as he tried to get past Mitch as he held him back.

"I`m not a man! I`m a mouse!" Adam chuckled but yelled in fright as Ty growled at him again.

"Woah! What did Adam do this time?" Jerome asked as he hugged Adam, the other male hugged him back with a slight chuckle before he let go.

"I was only playing!" Adam defended himself before Ty could even explain.

"Throwing a block of butter at my face?" Both Mitch and Jerome snickered at that but quieted down as Ty glared at them.

"I said I was sorry!" Adam yelled as he took out his gold sword for defense as Ty took out an iron one.

"Sorry isn`t going to cut it! I challenge you!" Adam smirked but rolled his eyes before stepping away from Jerome.

"Ha! Foolish Ty, challenging the butter god? You must be out of your mi- AH!" The male screamed as he dodged the tip of the sword just barley before running off with Ty hot on his heels.

"Should we stop them?" Jerome asked Mitch who only waved a hand.

"Nah, he got it, It`ll be fine" He stretched out.

"AH! JASON I`M STARTLED! HELP ME!" Adam`s voice rang out from the forest. Both Mitch and Jerome sidestepped as a male in a blue astronaut suit flew out from the door way, his helmet covering what he actually looks like.

"I`m coming Sky! Hold on!" Jason cried out as he flew to the area Adam and Ty were. He dived in only to gain altitude again but with Adam in his hands.

"Hm… look at that… a flying butter god" Jerome mumbled out with a chuckle before walking into the house, Mitch followed along but not before seeing a figure in the forest.

"Wait, Jerome! I think that`s her!" The male cried out causing the furry creature to run back out. Without another word both ran off, getting closer to the figure only to realize it was a male. Unsure of himself, Mitch scratched his head in thought.

"…Dude… I thought you said you ran into a girl" Jerome said suddenly causing the male to turn around, the male turned out to be Bones.

"Oh? Not satisfied with what you find?" He joked placing a hand on his heart.

"That wounded me" He chuckled before shaking his head Jerome laughed and Mitch chuckled nervously. Bones only narrowed his eyes before a smirk came on his face.

"You`re that guy that was battling my second in command…" Mitch jerked his head up, hope rising in his eyes which managed to scare Jerome a little.

"You know her?!" Bones rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Of course! Quite the hot-head if you ask me…especially once she`s mad" Jerome, clearly lost in what he was talking about, tilted his head, a look of confusion followed after words.

"Uh.. who are we talking about?"

"Crystal" Both, Bones and Mitch said at the same time. Jerome nodded before shaking his head.

"As if I know who she is" Mitch chuckled but Bones remained silent as he stared off in the distance.

"Is that…" He mumbled, Jerome, who had sharp hearing, looked off into the distance on where Bones was focusing on.

"Who? Ty?" Bones only widened his eyes with a smile.

"It IS!" He said before sprinting off, Mitch and Jerome only looked to one another before running after him. As soon as bones reached Ty, he grabbed him in a hug.

"It`s been too long dear Deadlox!" Ty only rolled his eyes before struggling out of his hold.

"It has, and what did I tell you about hugging me out of nowhere?" Bones only shrugged playfully, he gracefully dodged the iron sword with that same smirk on his face.

"I said not to without warning!" Ty growled, Bones only 'tsk'ed at him with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Don`t growl at me! You`re starting to sound a lot like your _girlfriend_" Ty winced at the word with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Wait… You have a girlfriend and didn`t even tell us?" Jerome asked, Ty only sighed before he nodded, kicking the ground with his foot.

"I am disappointed in you Ty, and that`s horrible since I`m a bacca who uses parmesan cheese as deodorant" Ty chuckled sheepishly, but Bones laughed out loud.

"You didn`t tell them?! You`re dating the leader of Team Mobs! What`s so horrible about that?!" Ty shrugged.

"Wait… leader? You`re dating a leader? Wow what are the odds?!" Jerome chuckled as he grabbed his friend in a hug.

"Hey, how come he gets to hug you out of nowhere but not me?" Bones asked, acting hurt, but soon a smile grew on his face.

"Well ladies, I have to get back before Crystal chews me out, and I always thought she was the fun one" Bones chuckled out before turning about.

"As they say in Vegas, Until next time" And without another word, he jumped into the trees and jumped on the tree tops from there.

"He`s strange… I like him" Jerome said, Mitch chuckled before walking back to the house along with Ty and Jerome. Adam was in front of the house, practicing some moves with his golden sword.

"Hey! Have you guys seen where the fish swam off too?" Adam asked as he withdrew his sword and looking to his friends.

"I`m an amphibian, not a fish" A blue creature swam to the top of a nearby pond, he climbed out wearing a pair of orange trunks. He had two orange pouches on his cheeks and a large fin on his head.

"You sure? Cause I`m pretty sure that in the pokedex, it states that you are a 'mudfish pokemon'" Ty chuckled but yelled as soon as a stream of water was aiming straight for him.

"I don`t care what I`m labeled under… I live on land and in water… so there for, I`m an amphibian!" He growled as he wiped the water that dripped from his chin. Ty narrowed his eyes before moving his wet bang from his face.

"Great… thanks Husky… I really needed that" He mumbled before walking into the house. Mitch and Jerome laughed before following leaving Adam and 'Husky' outside.

"Wait… where`s Ian?" 'Husky' asked, Adam only narrowed his eyes in thought before widening them and running inside.

"Follow me Quentin! We need to do this before he wakes up!" Adam yelled, Quentin only blinked before running inside. The pokemon ran up the stairs and ran through the halls only to find Adam in front of a grey door.

"Ok, Once I have him secure, you grab the shades and place them on him… sound good?" Adam whispered Quentin nodded in response. As he did Adam slowly opened the door only to find an empty bed, it`s covers were thrown on the other side of the darkened room.

"…Well shit… go get Mitch and Jerome… possibly Ty and Jason too…" Adam whispered again but before Quentin could even move a psychotic laugh rang throughout the room.

"H-hello… care to explain to me why you decided to barge through_? Without an invitation_?!" The voice yelled out the last part, Adam nodded to Quentin and without a word the pokemon ran downstairs to get his friends.

"Uh… hey Derpy… long time no see? Uh… I er… just wanted to make sure you two were OK…" Adam nervously chuckled behind his shades his eyes darted to each corner the male was.

"… I don`t believe that for a second…" Derpy growled, Adam flinched before he stepped in the room.

"C-come now… g-give me a h-hug?" Adam suggested as he walked into the room more.

"A Hug? Mm… no but I think you know what I want…" Derpy chuckled again, Adam gulped before he covered his amulet.

"No… not that… I was thinking more on… the deadly side…" Derpy laughed again, seconds later Mitch, Jerome, and Quentin were in the doorway.

"More of Ian`s friends… how lovely to join the party… the more the merrier!" Derpy laughed again, Jerome narrowed his eyes and walked into the room along with the two others.

"Fluffy! How nice to see you… how`ve you been since our last meeting?" Derpy asked with a chuckle.

"Dude, you tried to kill me… how do you think I`m doing?" Jerome said sarcastically.

"I was just… showing affection…" Jerome`s eyes widened before he looked to Adam who was already looking at him. Jerome quickly darted his eyes from the ceiling to his friend hoping that he would get the signal in which he did. All four males looked to the ceiling only to find a male wearing grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt looking back to them, his blue eyes stood out along did his light brown hair.

"How and why are you up there?" Mitch spoke suddenly only to jump back right as Derpy jumped down.

"Why not?" He asked, Derpy turned half way, making eye contact with Mitch, he raised his right hand to reveal a blade in it.

"How and why are you all cut up?" Derpy crackled another laugh before advancing towards Mitch only to freeze in his tracks as black shades smashed on his face.

"Ian..?" Quentin stepped away from the male who twitched in response, slowly the blade fell to the floor and the male looked around the room frantically.

"…Did he get any one?" He asked, Mitch laughed before launching himself to Ian with a smile on his face.

"Almost!" Both Mitch and Ian laughed.

"No seriously dude… did he hurt anyone? Or try to?" Ian asked again letting go of Mitch.

"I think he wanted to kill me but then again so does Ty" Adam spoke up with a chuckled following after.

"Uh, I`m going out for a walk… Jerome you wanna come with?" Mitch spoke up after the laughter died down.

"Huh? Sure Biggums! We`ll be back for dinner, don`t want Jason getting mad at us now do we?" The fluffy creature chuckled before walking out of Ian`s room with Mitch in tow.

"No, not at all"

* * *

_With Crystal_

"Budder wolf! Give me my Nerf gun!" Crystal giggled as she chased a girl that was wearing a grey wolf mask along with a grey long sleeve shirt that had a wolf`s paw print on it, dark blue jeans and black shoes. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Currently the two girls were running through out a forest.

"No! You`ve already angered Crafty! Do you wanna anger Wonder too?!" Budder yelled with a giggle.

"YES! Now hand it over!" She giggled once more before launching herself onto her friends back, both went tumbling down a hill and managed to go unbruised but only lost two hearts.

"Why`d you do that?" Crystal said in between her laughs, Budder only giggled.

"I`m just helping you get in touch with your fun side!" She sang before she sat up. Crystal however remained on her back, a small smile blossomed on her lips.

"I never lost it, it`s just with this thing with Herobrine and other things in the nether… like Anna… I wonder if she`s OK in there… but she is a blaze so we shouldn`t worry…" Crystal mumbled the last part. Budder nodded before stiffening she growled only the slightest which managed to get Crystal`s attention.

"What? Is there an enemy nearby?" She asked.

"No… just intruders…" Budder growled again before standing and walking over to three big oak trees. One of which was being occupied by a certain bacca on its lowest branch. Crystal followed, bringing out her diamond sword just in case.

"Oh… hello!" Jerome yelled out as he heard Budder`s growl and Crystal`s footsteps. Mitch turned around and his eyes lit up while Crystal`s narrowed.

"…You`re Crystal right?" Mitch asked, the girl hesitantly nodded and Budder raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?" Budder asked, ceasing her growl only for a moment.

"No… I had a run-in with him if that helps" Crystal mumbled, reading her sword.

"What are you doing here? Care for a rematch?" Crystal spoke loud enough for the two males to hear him. Jerome hopped out the tree and slowly walked up to Crystal, examining her in his own way.

"Huh… you`re cuter than from what Mitch described" He mumbled at last, Crystal only took a step back a small blush forming on her cheeks that didn`t go unnoticed by anyone in the clearing.

"W-what?!" She exclaimed before regaining her posture and narrowed her eyes to the bacca in front of her.

"You have two seconds to step away from me" She growled, Jerome only laughed before looking towards the diamond sword.

"Or what? You`re gonna slice me with that?"

"That and you`ll deal with me bacca boy" Budder growled, Mitch only rolled his eyes before he put his hands in defense.

"Hey now, we don`t wanna fight… Jerome here just wanted to meet you…" He explained, Crystal glanced to Budder who only shrugged before putting her diamond sword away.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have more important business to attend to" Crystal spat before going to walk off only to stop I her tracks.

"Aww come on! Can`t you take a break from being second in command? I`m sure your leader has everything under control" Mitch called out causing Crystal to slowly turn towards them.

"Who… told you I was a second in command?" She spoke slowly.

"Why me of course" Bones spoke up as he appeared on the top of a small oak tree.

"May I ask why?" Crystal asked through clenched teeth, Bones only smirked more as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because he knows you silly" Both Mitch and Crystal went stiff.

"He knows nothing about me… I know nothing about him… we just so happened to fight… and I so happened to let him live! _**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KNOW HIM?!**_" Crystal yelled, her eyes narrowed as she advanced towards Bones who still had that same smirk on his face.

"Oops" He muttered before he lept down the tree and dodged each and every one of Crystal`s blows except for when the ground blew up from beneath him causing him to land on his back with a groan.

"You`re lucky Crafty told me not to kill you… on purpose.." Crystal growled at him before taking her leave. Jerome and Mitch only stood there with shock written all over their faces.

"…What… was that?" Jerome asked, both Bones and Budder glanced to each other.

"I guess I triggered one of Crystal`s traps she set up over here…" Bones filled in as he sat up with another groan before holding his head.

"Ugh… so much TNT… how much did she put down?" He nervously chuckled before he stood, Budder shook her head clearly disappointed in his acting.

"Come on Bones… I heard Seth is coming back tomorrow so we better fix everything up for the party…" She sighed before going to walk off.

"Need help? Mitch and I could bring our team and a few others to help out…" Jerome suggested. Budder looked to Bones who had grown a sly smirk on his face. The only thing she could do was wait for the worse to happen.

"How lovely! Of course! Meet here tomorrow at 7 in the morning and I`ll show you the area!" Bones chuckled before taking Budder`s arm.

"Nice talking to you ladies but we must get going!" Bones chuckled again before he dragged Budder along away from the clearing.

"Well… it seems as if we`re going to meet their team!" Jerome excitedly screamed Mitch however looked to the place that exploded.

'_There wasn`t a pressure plate… so could there have been a trip wire?' _ Mitch shrugged the thought off and looked to his fluffy friend.

"I`ll race you back" Jerome only smirked back at him.

"Oh Mitch… don`t you know not to race a bacca?" He chuckled.

* * *

**DONE!**

Alright my meteorites! This is my first ever Minecraft Fanfic! And if you didn`t guess already this is a BajanCandianxOc but don`t worry! There`s also BodilxOc, SkydoesminecraftXOc, DeadloxXOc, and possible ASfJeromeXOc! Don`t hate me! I think I`ll allow some O.c`s in here… I don`t know… I`ll let you lovely people know in the next chappie! So until then?

Read and Review!

Fallen~Out!


End file.
